Everyday people experience two natural forces: magnetism and gravity. For example, in an office paper clips can be collected in a container having magnetic force. In order to attract paper clips, the container must have a certain amount of magnetic force, and must be placed close enough to exert the force upon the paper clips. A magnetic container can collect paper clips therein simply because magnets attract things made of steel or iron, like paper clips.
The other common force in people's daily life is gravity, which is known as another natural force of attraction between two masses. Each particle of matter attracts every other particle with a force which is directly proportional to the product of their masses and inversely proportional to the square of the distance between them. But, when people speak of gravity, they usually refer to the force of attraction that the earth exerts upon objects thereupon to draw them toward the center of its body.
Magnetism and gravity are two forces of nature that are constantly turned on. Especially, the force of gravity is present everywhere, except in a vacuum environment. For example, a magnet can be placed in a way to pull up an object to a higher elevation, building up a reservoir of potential energy on the object. The potential energy increases as the object is lifted higher, and the distance that the force of gravity can pull becomes greater. The potential energy which has been built up on the object can be released as energy of motion, i.e., kinetic energy. The kinetic energy then can keep the object in motion. When the kinetic energy is exhausted, then the magnetic force from the magnet can pull the object to the higher elevation to build another reservoir of potential energy. The entire cycle of energy conversions can repeat over and over, as long as the forces of gravity and magnetism last.